1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data transfer systems, and more particularly, to an optical transfer system having a transmitter and a receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) monitors are controlled using analog control systems. Contemporary liquid crystal display (LCD) monitors, however, use digital signals as driving signals. For example, an LCD monitor that is installed exterior to a computer processor, converts analog video signals into digital signals using an analog-to-digital converter within the monitor, and displays data on its screen in response to the digital signals. Also, LCD monitors for notebook computers receive digital signals from the main processor and display data corresponding to the received digital signals on their screens. However, this transmission and display of digital signals may be affected by signal interference or noise. To mitigate this problem, a method of transforming digital signals using a panel link chip, which uses a low voltage differential signaling (LVDS) technique, or the like, to transmit the digital signals to an LCD panel and display the same on a screen, have become widely used.
However, conventional digital-based LCD monitors use a coaxial cable to transmit data. In this case, the cost may rise with the use of an analog-to-digital converter. Also, as the display resolution gradually increases, special measures such as an increase in transmission rate are required. Furthermore, when data is transferred via a coaxial cable, restrictions in the signal transfer distance are evident. That is, when the length of a cable increases, long-distance transmission can be difficult due to generation of noise due to the cable length. Also, electromagnetic interference (EMI) can occur between cables, having an adverse effect on transmission quality.